The Hogwart's Camp
by Pen of Might
Summary: Dumbledore decides to let a group of students go onto a camp to experience what it is like to live in a normal community of wizards and muggles. DracoXHermione
1. Chapter 1: The Camp! What Camp?

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever. Please read &review! I plan to introduce Dramoine in the later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or whatsoever characters, storylines, plots etc. The Great J.K. Rowling does. I am just a poor little girl trying to write fanfiction, because of my love for Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Hermione said immediately, hair flying, when she saw Harry and Ron pushing their trolleys towards her. "What?" Harry and Ron said in unison. "About the Hogwarts Camp, gormless gargoyles." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "What camp? We've never heard of any camp! You bloody mental?" Ron said waving his arms around. Harry caught sight of Draco sniggering at Ron with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.<p>

"Don't lie to me, Ron. You both received one. You're just not telling me!"

"No we didn't! If we did, we would have gone flying straight to you like you did!"

"I didn't fly!"

"Oh, you did missy. I saw it with my very own eyes."

"I'm not an owl! I don't go flying to you just to ask you about a letter I got from Hogwarts!"

"Well, you bloody did! You practically flew here!"

Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle now all gasping and panting for breath as they observed Ron and Hermione's argument about 'flying' Hermione. "Will you shut it you two!" Harry cut across Ron who was still retorting about how Hermione was 'flying' while Hermione showed every sign of punching Ron in the face or kicking him in the soft spot.

"You're making a fool out of yourselves!" Harry said in a voice as stern as Professor McGonagall. "Oh, look! Now Potty Wotty is joining in the little insy winsy fight with the Weaselbee and Beaver. How amusing!" the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy could be heard as he strolled towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"You better shut it if you don't want a fist in your face you git." Ron spat back at Malfoy. "Oh, so Weaselbee thi—"

"Draco, I hope that you are not causing any trouble there." A voice much like Draco's (but colder) sounded. "Hello Potter, Weasley and Granger." Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Come on Draco, don't want to be late for Hogwarts." Lucius said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder and steering him away.

"More like 'don't want to mix with this filthy blood people." Ron muttered behind the Malfoys backs. "C'mon Harry, let's get our stuff onto this bloody train." Ron said, heaving his large, heavy trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione watched them, sniffing and shooting looks of hatred at Ron.

When all of them got on with their trunks (except for Hermione), Hermione said, "I saved a compartment for us," and stormed off. "Mental," Ron muttered disbelievingly and followed. Harry sighed and dragged his trunk after Ron.

Hermione was already in the compartment and reading the Daily Prophet by the time Harry had placed his trunk on the racks above the seats in the compartment. All three of them sat in an awkward kind of silence in the compartment. Hermione reading the Daily Prophet, Ron staring out the window and Harry staring at his knees.

"So, what camp were you talking about?" Harry asked Hermione, finally breaking the anger caused silence. "Well, I was _walking"_—Ron snorted—"Oh come on Ronald. I was NOT flying. Okay? If you don't want to listen to me then FINE!" Hermione flared back in response to Ron's snort. "Will you both just quit it? Ron, look, I don't care whether she was flying or not okay? If you don't want to listen to this, then get out." Harry snapped out at Ron, who muttered under his breath.

"Okay, Hermione, continue." Harry said to Hermione. "Well, I got a letter from Hogwarts, along with my book list, which I was to go to camp for a month. The letter said that it was for an 'experience' of magical life out of Hogwarts." Hermione said this quickly, not looking at Ron at all.

"Right, then how come Ron and I didn't get one?" Harry asked. "I don't know. The letter said that this opportunity was given to only two people in each year. It's knew to this school. I think Dumbledore would like to let us have a chance at life. It would be really fascinating, really." Hermione started. "Okay, but why only two?" Harry cut across as Hermione was about to go into one of her 'fascination' talks again.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know, Harry." Hermione added as Harry raised his eyebrows. Ron snorted again. Hermione ignored it this time.

Why hadn't Dumbledore chosen him? Why had he chosen Hermione? Why, when he, Harry had been through much more than Hermione?

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation, Harry." Hermione said, as if reading his mind. Ron snorted again. "Would you stop it Ron? Look, if you're angry with me, it's none of my business." Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, it is your business, because you're the one I'm angry with. It's not anyone else."

"It is NOT. It is clearly NOT. Okay? Just because you're angry at me because I got the letter and not you, doesn't mean it's my fault."

"Who said I'm angry with you? I don't even care about that bloody letter of yours!"

"You might as well say Merlin has baggy pants!"

Harry could not be bothered to shut both of them up. He was too immersed on his own thoughts. The questions of why Dumbledore did not choose him seemed to keep wondering around in his mind. No matter what he thought of.

_It's for my own good. I'm sure that there IS an explanation for this. _Harry thought furiously. He leaned against the door of the compartment and became consumed by his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Red

**Thanks Weirdawsomechick for the review. At least there was one drop of encouragement. I don't know whether this chapter is good. I did it in a hurry (sorry if I have any grammatical or spelling mistakes). So, please review! There is some swearing in this chapter and it changes from different people's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome new students of Hogwarts, and welcome back, to the other students. Before all of you become beffudled in this excellent feast which our school kitchens have provided, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest (of course, you should know by its name) is Forbidden. Secondly, I would like to introduce you to this new program which is available to students above Year 2. This program is a camp which gives young wizards and witches an opportunity to experience the life of an ordinary magical being in a world with muggles. Of course, those who have either one or two muggle parents or live with muggles should have a slight experience of it. But this camp is for you to complete on your own with one other student in your year. There is one boy and one girl chosen from each year. I hope those chosen will have an enjoyable and exciting experience in this program. But for now, dig in!" Dumbledore announced with a sweep of his arms.<p>

Food magically appeared on the silver plates in front of the hungry students in the Great Hall. "Food!" moaned Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't have much on the train, only maybe one or two pumpkin pasties and a chocolate frog each.

Ron greedily topped his empty plate with potatoes, beef chops and chicken drumsticks. He tore off strips of meat and chewed on them with sighs of contempt. "Disgusting." Hermione said in a revolted tone. She piled her own plate with some mashed potatoes and beef chops, and started to poke at her potatoes.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

That filthy little scumbag. _Flying. _I bloody well was not flying. And look at the way he eats. Like a pig which has never eaten for days. Even Draco Malfoy would be better. At least he comes from a properly raised wealthy background.

I turned to look at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy laughing with a group of his cronies. And then he winked and shot a sly smile.

_Wait. _

_He winked._

_At me._

_I felt my face going red. Oh god, oh god. Oh bloody fucking Merlin's baggy pants are as great as God's. _

_He bloody winked at me. Across the tables. Followed with a sly smile. _

_It can't be possible. He cannot like me. He hates Harry. I'm best friends with Harry. He doesn't like me. Okay? He was winking to someone else. Someone somewhere else._

I took a deep breath and stared back at my potatoes.

**MY POV**

Harry saw Hermione go red. He looked at where she was looking. _Malfoy. No, that can't be does not like Hermione. _Harry thought frantically. _ Or does he? No, that can't be right. I'm going mental. Even Hermione said it when we were at King's Cross._

Harry looked over at Ron. He didn't seem to have noticed anything as he had his eyes closed and was still munching away in his own world. Harry nudged Ron.

"What?" Ron asked him irritably as Harry had waked him up from his trance of enjoying the glorious feast. "Nothing. Tell you later." Harry mumbled as he saw Hermione snap her head into their direction, listening intently.

Soon, the plates stacked with potatoes, beef, mutton, corn, peas and many other foods disappeared and desert dishes appeared.

The plates were now laden with pudding, whipped cream, ice cream, fruit and many others. Ron cut a huge slice of pudding for himself and piled some whipped cream on top of it. He used his spoon and cut a huge chunk out of it and spooned it into his mouth. "Absolutely bloody delicious," Ron said with closed eyes.

"You know, I don't know why you two don't bother to take advantage of this food. It's better than my mum's!" Ron said, after swallowing his chewed pudding. "Ron, you're absolutely disgusting. You've got whipped cream all over your mouth." Hermione said, casting Ron a disgusted look, as if he were a cockroach. Ron did not seem to have heard it as he was in yet another of his trances.

Dumbledore stood up and waved his arms in a sweeping motion across the Great Hall again. The food vanished from the plates (Ron moaned longingly). "Now that you have you bellies filled and are all drowsy, you will soon have to go to bed. But I still have some announced to make. All Weasley Wizard Whizzes products are banned. And also, about the camp, I will be filling in the students involved soon. For the rest, I will tell you everything too. But now is not the time for me to make speeches, so off you trot!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

The deafening scrape of benches filled the hall as the students got off their seats and filed out of the Great Hall. "Gryffindor First Years over here! Gryffindor First Years over here!" Harry heard Percy Weasley's voice shouting above the rest. "Oi! No pushing! I'm a Prefect ! I can send you to detention!"

"Harsh," Ron said, shaking his head. Harry lagged behind Ron, next to Hermione in the straggling crowd. "I saw you turning red" Harry muttered. Hermione's head snapped to him.

"You what?"

" I saw you turning red while looking at Malfoy."

"I was not loo—"

"Is there something you're not telling me."

"No there is not."

"Hermione," Harry said, standing in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"There is bloody nothing wrong, okay? Now will you stop bugging me!" Hermione snapped and shoved Harry out of the way.

**DRACO'S POV**

_What is she doing with rotten Potter? _I thought as I saw him and my Hermione talking to each other._ They seem to be having an argument_. My heart surged as I saw Potter looking at Hermione sternly. Hermione shouted something and shoved Potter out of the way.

_That's my Hermione. The Potter shover. _I thought with a triumphant smile, as I walked on.

"What the bloody hell were you smiling at?" Blaise asked. I had actually forgotten that he had been at my side from the moment we left the Hall.

"Nothing," I muttered as I tried to hide my face which was turning a light shade of pink. "You were bloody smiling, Malfoy. I saw. You were smiling at the mudblood and Potter." Blaise said, grabbing my shoulder.

"I was not." My anger started to rise when Blaise called her a mudblood. "Shut up will you. Or I will do something to make you shut up forever." I snapped at him irritably. Blaise remained quiet for the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Yes? No? Review please! I want to make this story better!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Letter to Sirius

**I am sincerely sorry for not updating for two weeks. Last week, I had camp for three days. After that, I caught a cold, followed up by a cough. By the time it was over, it was a week after camp. Then, my mum got really angry and I had to write three Chinese essays. So, I finished the story today and am posting it up. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/alerts. Everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter at all.**

* * *

><p>The hall was filled with laughter, chat and people. Harry slumped onto the table, tired. He hadn't told Ron what he saw Hermione do. He also needed to find out what happened between Hermione and Draco. Were they in love? Or were they not? These two questions kept Harry awake for the majority of the night. Harry looked around for Malfoy. He wasn't in the Hall.<p>

Harry glanced at Hermione, who was munching on her Cheerios. Everything was normal. It seemed that nobody and no one cared or knew about the Hermione-Draco situation except for Harry. Would Ron care? Would he be like Harry, looking out for any signs of love passing between them? Those questions were now keeping him awake in the Great Hall.

Harry listened to the pitter-patter of the rain pouring onto Hogwarts. _The owls must be arriving soon. _Harry thought gloomily. Hedwig had not brought him news from Sirius in a very long time. Harry occasionally wondered whatever happened to his godfather.

_That's it! I could write to Sirius! I could see what he makes of this situation! _Harry sat up straight at the thought of this.

"What's up with you, Harry? One moment you're all slumped on the table and the next thing you're wide awake as if you got an electric shock!" Hermione noticed. "Nothing." Harry muttered slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you at Charms!" He added brightly skipping away from the Gryffindor table, out of the Great Hall.

Harry thought again and again about what he would write about in the letter to Sirius along the way to the Owlery. He seemed to be unable to put the situation into words. Well, he could but whenever he tried, it seemed that he was envious of the two.

Harry finally reached the Owlery. He walked over to the bird-dropping-filled table and took out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. Harry unstoppered the bottle and unfurled the parchment onto the table. He dipped his quill into the ink and hovered over the parchment before writing:

_Dear Sirius,_

_Things at Hogwarts have been going well. Well, the other day, I saw Hermione staring at Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son. I think there might be something going on between them. I asked Hermione if anything was going on. She turned red and didn't seem to want to share anything. She might be hiding something. Do you have any idea what might be going on? I'm worried for her. Hope you're well. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

_From, Harry._

Harry re-read his letter twice, to see if it sounded like he was jealous. He finally rolled it up and tied it onto Hedwig who had fluttered down immediately when she saw Harry rolling up the parchment. "Take it to Sirius, okay?" Harry said, stroking Hedwig.

Hedwig gave a hoot, nibbled Harry's finger affectionately and flew off, out of the window. Harry watched as Hedwig flew away, turning into a tiny speck and … disappear.

Harry walked down the steps which led to the Owlery and headed to the Charms room. Harry bounded into the Charms room just as the bell rang.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Harry plopped down next to her. "The Owlery." Hermione said, answering her question as she saw the trail of bird's dropping on Harry's shoulder. Harry followed Hermione's gaze and tried to sweep the bird's dropping off. He did not succeed and in the end, made it even worse.

"Settle down, settle down." Squeaked Professor Flitwick from the front of the classroom. "Today, we will be learning Multiplying Charms. Please turn to page 95. The page will teach you everything you need to know and what to do. Once you have finished reading, come up here and get an apple to practice on. You may begin!"

Harry took out his Charm's book and flipped to page 95. He read the title: _Multiplying Charms. _'This is going to be very boring.' Harry thought as he read on.

_Multiplying Charms are used for multiplying an object, hence the name. Multiplying Charms can only be used if an object is available. If there is not at least one of anything you want to multiply, you cannot multiply the object. —As if we don't know that. _Harry thought— _To multiply any object, you have to concentrate on how many of the object you want. Without concentration, your spell will not succeed. Concentration is the main key of this charm. The incantation is the second main key of the spell. The incantation is 'multiplica'. This incantation must be said clearly in order for the charm to be performed successfully. And also, as mentioned above, concentration on the number of objects is also essential._

_The wand movement is also critical in casting this spell. To cast it, you need to wave your wand in a clockwise while saying the first two syllables of the incantation. The next step of the wand movement is a sharp jab at the object which you are going to multiply on. This jab is rather like a jab using your finger into the ribs. While you are doing the second step, you need to say the last two syllables of the incantation to make sure the charm works. You must also remember to concentrate on the amount as stated above. –This spell is so complicated. And, as if we forgot the concentration bit when you've mentioned it like 500 billion times already. _Harry thought.

_The History of Multiplying Charms_

_The Multiplying Charm was invented by—_

Harry stopped reading there. Learning the history of Multiplying Charms would not help him in the casting of Multiplying Charms. Harry got out of his seat and walked to the front of the class to get an apple. Hermione was already heading back to her seat as Ron was getting off his seat. Harry took a shiny green apple and sat back on his seat.

"Multiplica!" Hermione said, while performing the wand movements neatly. "Well done Ms Granger! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick awarded as five green apples popped into existence.

Harry practiced the wand movement over and over again. _Turn and jab. Turn and jab. _Harry thought as he did the movements. _Okay. Now for the real thing. Concentrate. Five apples, lined on the table. _Harry suddenly had a vivid image of Draco Malfoy grabbing one of the apples off the table and caressing it in his hands. Harry mentally slapped himself, hastily said "Multiplica" and swished and jabbed his wand at his apple. There was a loud popping noise and numerous amounts of green apples started streaming out of his wand.

"Mr Potter! Did you not read the instructions on the page! It said concentrate!" Professor Flitwick's voice became muffled as he became covered in green apples.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Yet another chapter. Do you likedislike it? Please review!**


End file.
